Fried Chicken
by SofiaRose
Summary: A happy little fic I wrote about Fang, Max, some mud and a few thunderstorms. FAX but with all the tension before they get together. Written about a year ago before the latest books. Tell me what you think.
1. Flying High

So this is my first fanfic as you can probably tell, I hope you like it and if you don't well feel free to crit. Thanks for reading anyway and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them.-Sofia Rose

I swung my legs on the tree branch as I rested my head on Fang's shoulder. He shifted and pulled me closer. Surprising, I guess, but nice. Maybe I shouldn't be surprised. That's what friends do for each other after all. Fang and I are friends. Good friends. We've known each other our whole lives. There's no reason he shouldn't put his arm around me whenever he feels like it! Huh maybe I'm over thinking this… Be calm Max be calm.

Anyway it was the middle of the night and Fang was blogging while I took watch. Notice I took watch even though nobody but us was crazy enough to be outside in this weather. That's how paranoid we are folks! Take a moment and count your blessings!

Rain was pouring down, wind blowing every which way and I was sure it was just a matter of time before the thunder and lightening started. Luckily the tree's huge leaves kept off most of the rain so we were just a little damp but the wind was chilly.

The flock was sleeping down below us in a small cave across from the giant tree. Iggy (the flock's resident pyro) had built a fire so they were warm and safe from wild animals that might like a little feathery snack. Why were we then voluntarily sitting out in one of the worst rainstorms this place has ever gotten? For better Internet connection of course!

Fang had insisted on sitting in this darn tree just so he could get top quality videos. He tried to get me to stay in the cave but I wasn't letting him sit out here alone!

I mean I know he's a macho bird kid who can take care of himself but what if he falls asleep and some jaguar comes along and takes a bite out of him before I notice?! Or monkeys mistake him for one of them and carry him away to their kingdom? It happens you know I saw it in one of Gazzy's Disney movies! Wow it must really be getting late I'm delusional… I guess the time change doesn't help matters either.

Did I tell you were we are? The rainforest! Yep the whole "saving the world" gig had gotten us straight to tree hugger paradise! I have to give them some props though all the giant trees and waterfalls are pretty cool. Just not in the middle of the night during a thunderstorm.

Especially true when you'd rather be on some nice toasty tropical island sipping lemonade. As I daydreamed about swimming with dolphins and wearing a tank top (try that in the rainforest and you've as good as written "bug chow" on your forehead with marker) the rain got worse and suddenly a roar of thunder was heard and a bolt of lightening cut through the dark cloudy sky.

I glanced down at the flock to see if they had woken up. I know for sure if Fang and I had been asleep we would have, but then we are the utterly paranoid leader and her trusty second in command!

Nudge just stirred and… I swear I just heard her muttering something about vampire baseball games! I shook my head smiling. I loved her to pieces but would never understand her. Before you ask, yes Nudge talks in her sleep. Surprised?

Iggy being a crazy pyro was still stretched out on his back a couple inches from the fire and hadn't flinched. I guess because he's used to loud explosions. Not sure if that's good…

Gazzy was lying next to Angel and hadn't moved either, which is definitely a bad thing. I mean he's only eight! Most eight year olds are not exposed to bombs on a daily basis! Or at least real ones!

Angel, who was curled into a little ball with her wings spread out around her, clutched Celeste closer and whimpered. I wanted to fly down and hug her but I was surprisingly warm and comfortable leaning on Fang who was now rubbing circles on my shoulder with his thumb.

"You're really warm I muttered sleepily. "Like hot…" Fang turned to face me and smirked raising one eyebrow. Turning bright tomato red I scowled saying "I didn't mean it like that!" angrily turning away from him.

Wisely he didn't reply but was still smirking. "Hey Max?" He whispered a few minutes later.

"What?" I answered grumpily. This better not be about him being hot or-

"You remember when you used to be scared of thunderstorms?" Like magic my bad mood dissipated and I smiled. Remembering exactly what he was talking about I turned back to him saying,

"Of course I remember how could I forget!"

* * *

Max's Flash back:

(Max is 11 living with Jeb and the Flock in the E house, Jeb leaves when Max is 12)

_I was running, running, running my scientifically enhanced lungs gasping for air and my legs burning. All I could hear was my frantically beating heart and the rumble of the car that was chasing me. When I turned back to look at my pursuers I fell twisting my ankle. In agony I tried in vain to get up but my ankle was agonizing to put weight on. Soon the car approached and a hooded figure jumped out holding a gun. It was aimed right at me. This in itself wasn't nearly as scary as when the hood fell back and I saw whom that someone was. It was Jeb Batchelder, my surrogate father, my rescuer, and my idol. "Maximum, Maximum, you are so silly!" He called " Come here I won't hurt you" he said, "Come with me and we can go home". " I won't let them hurt you" "You'll be safe!" Suddenly with a crack and flash of light I woke up. _

My breathing was ragged my eyes wide and filling with tears. At the end of my bed my left foot was trapped under the bed rail, which accounted for the pain, which was not nearly as bad in real life. The rumble and crack of light from my dream had been lightening and thunder, but Jeb?

I was only eleven years old and he was the only adult who I trusted, even loved. He meant the world to me second only to my Flock. Here I was dreaming about him betraying us! Things with Jeb had been weird lately I guess that was it…

Still I was scared. Be tough! I told myself. Be strong! Another flash of lightening decided my fate. Scrambling out of my little bed repressing tears I grabbed my favorite fuzzy green blanket and dashed down the hall. My bedroom was at the very end so I ran as fast as I could past the dark curtained windows to the nearest door on the left. I burst in and only stopped when I reached the bed, throwing myself down at the side.

"Fang!" I whispered "Fang! Wake up!" "Max?" "What?" Fang muttered sleepily rubbing his eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief. He must have noticed how scared I looked because he sat up alarmed his hair sticking everywhere (which normally I would have teased him about) and began questioning me. "Are you hurt?" "What's wrong?" "Is everyone okay?" "Are we under attack?"

Suddenly realizing how childish this was I blushed and murmured. "No it's just..." "What?" Fang prodded still worried. "Well…" I murmured "Hey it's raining." He absentmindedly observed sitting up. I nodded silently and a tear slipped down my face. I dashed it away quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed. I could make up some lame excuse and just slip out… Then shuddered at the thought of my dark room.

"Are you crying?" He asked alarmed looking uncomfortable. I nodded knowing I couldn't deny it and not really caring if he knew or not.

"Hey it's okay, what's wrong?" I just shook my head and stared at the floor. Another crack of lightening illuminated the room, making me flinch, and suddenly he understood.

"It's the storm isn't it?" He murmured. Not trusting myself to speak I nodded embarrassed. We sat in silence for a minute. It wasn't quite awkward but getting there. "I'm sorry!" "It's just well I had a nightmare, and ran here without thinking.

"Don't worry I'll go now!" I rushed out leaping off the bed and heading for the door. This was getting to awkward for Miss. Maximum Ride.

"No!" Fang cried a bit too loudly making us both wince. He got up and grabbed my arm

" I mean it's okay you can stay." "If you want to talk or whatever…" "Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah it's fine" he replied. We stood there for a second and suddenly a grin appeared on Fang's face startling me but making me feel loved and safe. Just like he always did.

"So the great Maximum Ride is afraid of lightening?" he asked. I could tell he was just teasing though so I said,

"Yes she is and she's very embarrassed!" "Fang grinned again this time it looked sort of evil… then said, "Well I know how to fix that!" "What?" "No Fang!" "Put me down!" I screeched as loud as I dared.

He'd scooped me up honeymoon style -blanket and all- in his arms and started walking towards the door. "Careful or you'll wake everyone up and we'll have to tell them you had a nightmare!" He taunted with a smile. I stopped squirming and scowled, glowering up at him. I was unable to free myself because he had my wings pinned and it would make too much noise to fight. His face softened for a moment and he whispered:

"Don't worry were just going to cure you of your fear of thunder storms" "You'll thank me soon" "I'd thank you more if you put me down!" I growled annoyed. He just laughed and kept walking. Wow I've never seen Fang this happy before! Soon he reached the door and my eyes widened "Were not going out there are we?" I asked trembling questioning his sanity. I mean really we could get our wings ripped off! Or there could be erasers!

"Of course we are silly!" "How else will we get you in the air?" At this I panicked and unfurled my wings. Since he wasn't expecting it I was able to break free. Too bad we were already outside…

"You see Max" Fang said conversationally as he sat down on the porch swing with me in his arms. "I don't care what you want me to see!" I yelled panicked "It's cold out here and I'm scared!" "Hey, hey calm down" Fang murmured still composed and smiling. "It's okay just listen to me!" "Fine I'm listening!" "Hurry up and talk so I can get inside and hide under my bed!" I spat glaring at him. "Oh come on Max don't grumpy!" He scolded quietly while rubbing my hand and pouting. "I'm just trying to help and if you cooperate this might just work." "Okay then help me!" I commanded imperiously sitting up –still on his lap- and tossing my hair. Fang grinned –again wow that's twice in one day he deserves a prize! - and suddenly we were airborne.

"FANG!!!" I screeched at the top of my lungs panicking and trying to struggle out of his arms. The wind whisked away my words and he only glanced down at my frenzied panic. "Max." he said calmly his eyes meeting mine as he held me closer. "What?" "Calm down its okay and we're just fine." "Look around a little."

I extracted my head from where it had been buried in Fang's rather muscular chest and -against my better judgment- looked up. The wind whipped my hair wildly and Fang's dark wings labored against the torrential wind to keep us gliding. Tree branches whipped around under us, and the lightening had stopped momentarily leaving the world in darkness. We were both thoroughly soaked and I was a little chilly thought trying not to show it. "See?" Fang asked rubbing my goose bump covered arms briskly. "See what?" I wondered, idly watching is hair blowing in the wind.

"There's no one out here but us." "Nothing to be afraid of." "Lightening can't hurt us, were' flying high not touching the ground." "I guess there won't be any fried chicken tonight after all." He joked and I laughed nervously, still a bit on edge but much calmer. "Can we land now?" "I know we're safe but it is cold up here."

I pleaded, "Sure, just let me fly down." Fang said swooping down towards a mud puddle. Suddenly lightening cracked and I screamed thrashing my legs and forcing Fang to land smack dab in the center of a mud puddle!

-Ooh suspense!- I know lame ending but thats as far as I care to post more later perhaps unless I get negative reviews about this one.


	2. Mud Fights and Baby Blankets

First off I want to give a big thank you and shout out to my lovely readers and reviewers. I love all your reviews they really encourage me and are the reason I got this second chapter up quickly. So this is the continuation of the flashback in the previous chapter. I'm afraid it might not flow too well because the last was written quite a while ago but this was pretty much what I always planned to happen. Oh and we venture into the deep recesses of Fang's mind! Anyway happy reading!

"Fang!" "Max!" "Ouch." "Uh-oh." "Crud!" "Oops." "Um sorry…" I muttered because I felt a teensy, itsy bit bad. I mean the guy was doing me a favor, or thought he was. The least I could do was not kick him in the gut and land him in a mud pit. I was hovering a couple feet off the ground as Fang glared up at me from the huge mud pit. He actually looked pretty funny…

His usually stoic face was surprised and uncomfortable. Probably because as a rule birds don't like mud, it coats your wings and is hard to shake off before it dries. And Fang… Well was pretty much frosted in the stuff. Dripping from his hair, smeared on his nose and coating the front of his shirt where he'd fallen.

Suddenly I let out a very girly, embarrassing giggle. Probably from my still frazzled nerves, but also because he looked ridiculous, like a pouty little kid sitting in the mud. It reminded me of when we were a little younger and he'd want to watch TV or something and Jeb said no, his bottom lip would jut out and his eyes get all squinty. I always got a kick out of his pouty face. It didn't happen nearly as much anymore though to my dismay. Suddenly as if something occurred to him he sat up and his face changed to his signature smirk.

"Maximum…" he crooned in a sing song voice. "Fang?" I asked starting to back away apprehensive and confused. "Guess what?" He asked in the same voice. "Uh what?" I asked, "You aren't mad are you?" "I promise it was an accident" "I know" he said smirking. "Doesn't make a difference." "Make a difference to what?" I asked frustrated. Could this boy not talk in complete sentences?

"Well come here and I'll tell you." I edged slightly closer I'd be just like Fang to do something stupid like… "Ahhh!" Pull me into a mud puddle for example…

His strong hands had grabbed mine as I was contemplating his motives and he'd pulled me straight to him. I landed on his chest with a thump and mud went flying. "Fang!" "Yes Max?" He asked triumphantly smiling up at me with that light up the world Fang smile that made me pause for a split second to appreciate it.

Then I remembered I was mad and grabbed a handful of mud and smeared it in his hair. For a second he looked surprised then flipped me off of him –I was still kind of well lying on top of him- covering me in the smushy mud. So I picked up a handful and threw but he was too fast and ducked away laughing. I laughed too a free, happy laugh, not cynical or sarcastic for the first time in what felt like forever. I sat up and opened my wings trying to shake off the mud but managed to make most of it land on a hovering Fang who was now almost washed clean by the rain. He made a face, and smirking watched me struggle to stand up. Suddenly my incredible enhanced balance failed me and I slipped falling face first into the mud.

For a second I didn't move. Embarrassed and a little overwhelmed. Then I felt two hands scoop me up- dripping mud and all- and heard Fang's voice asking, "Max?" I looked up with burning cheeks grateful for the dark.

He was smirking down at me but I saw a hint of worry flash through his eyes that no one but his oldest friend could have caught. I blushed again when I noticed his sharp gaze he had caught me staring and covered it with a hurried "I'm fine. You can put me down now." Even though he was warm and I was getting cold without my fuzzy blanket.

He shook his head and teased, "What if you were to fall again?" I scowled feeling out of control and tried not to look at him. "I won't!" "I don't know it looks like you're a little flustered…" he began. I gave up reasoning and tried to break loose by opening my wings. He smirked-enjoying his power over me-and said "nope! Can't have you falling were staying right here" he sat down on the wet grass holding me in his arms with his chin on my head and gazing up at the dark sky.

It was actually pretty comfortable there. Fang had chosen a spot out of the wind and he was warm enough to keep even me from complaining. So I sat and enjoyed the odd sense of peace that had settled down upon us.

That is until I realized that I was practically sitting on Fang's lap of all places and hurriedly scooted off. He just looked at me with those dark, unfathomable eyes and said "You should probably open your wings if you want them to wash off out here." I nodded and did so leaning back trying to get comfortable. Eventually I did and I felt myself drifting towards an unusually peaceful sleep all my worries seemed to have flown away with Fang as if while carrying me he'd also shouldered some of my pain. What a great best friend I really should thank him…

* * *

Fang POV

Wow she really is something else… I thought. How many girls have nightmares in their comfy warm beds but sleep like an angel outside in a thunderstorm? Just this girl my one of a kind best friend. Eww I sound like a girl… Best friend that's so mushy I'm never repeating that to anyone.

I leaned back in the grass feeling safe and even a little peaceful but knowing that it was only a matter of time before something disrupted our little bubble of sanity. That's just how our lives are.

Suddenly she turned over and murmured something it sounded like "best friend" but that's crazy she couldn't read minds! At least I thought so, unless Angel had taught her or something. Wow that'd be pretty bad I mean one mind reader is hard enough to deal with but Max? I really don't want her to know what goes on in my head. Plus she'd totally use it to her advantage she's know if we were planning on pranking her (even though it was usually us against the rest of the flock) or surprising her for her birthday and everything. Which would make me sad because Max's birthdays are always amazing. I guess I'm over thinking this if she could read minds she would have none I was going to pull her into the mud.

I smiled at the memory. Her face…Wow she'd been flustered. Nice to see my Max is always so in control and serious. I hadn't heard her laugh in a while I think something has been worrying her lately. Maybe that's what the nightmare was about.

She'd seemed so scared and vulnerable. Very un Max like she can be screaming on the inside and she'll put up a nonchalant front just for the little ones. This had to be something big and bad.

Oh well I guess I can't do anything about it until she tells me what's wrong and right now she's sleeping so peacefully and happily I'd be a shame to wake her up. I probably should take her inside and get her a towel though it was getting pretty cold. Sick bird kids are not fun actually were pretty obnoxious Max was not getting sick and annoying the hell out of me.

I scooped her up in my arms again and then remembered something- her green blanket how could I forget it! She'd had that fuzzy scrap forever, even before I met her. And I'd been sworn to secrecy on this but it happens to have a name: Suave, the word for soft in Spanish. I tease her about her blankie all the time and she always turns red but really there was no way I was leaving Suavicita out in the storm. She was my friend too. I'd been pretty cold in those dog crates and back in the good old days at the institute we'd both fit under her snuggled up like baby mutant birds or something.

So I set Max down and plunged my hands into the mud puddle searching until I found a drenched and dirty Suave. Uh-oh I thought wryly. Better get her in the wash before Max sees this could warrant a Fang death hunt.

So I squeezed her out and hung her over my arm while scooping up a still sleeping Max with the other and started for the door.

* * *

Max POV

Mmmm…. I thought waking up to the smell if Iggy's signature strawberry pancakes and the sound of Nudge chattering to Angel about bacon. They better not burn the house down… I better get up, I guess I slept in. I sat up against my wooden head board and suddenly memories of last night flooded back to me. Fang and I, the mud, the storm… Wow I thought I fell asleep outside how'd I end up here? Suddenly another thought occurred to me.

Where was Suave? I'd taken her outside with me! Ugh she was probably soaking in some mud puddle somewhere and I'd never find her again. Ugh I blame Fang! But… Well he was so nice helping me out I can't go after him at least till after breakfast. With that thought I started to swing my feet off the bed and stopped when I saw who exactly was curled up exhausted on the floor snuggled under a clean dry Suave. Awww… I thought this reminds me of our dog crate days! And suave wasn't lost after all he'd saved her. But Fang on the other hand was still in big trouble for pulling me into the mud.

So what do you think I did? Well first I took a couple pictures of the moment. You never know when I might need blackmail. Then as his dark sleepy eyes started to open I did the only thing I could and jumped on him.

So there you are the end of our little flashback. I hope they were in character it felt a little off to me I need to go reread some of the books. Anyway thanks so much for reading! It means a lot to me.


End file.
